THE CHARMED SONS FULL EPISODE POSTED!
by KiwiCharmed
Summary: In the future, the charmed ones are no more. All that's left are two brothers who do not exactly meet eye too eye. Chris was the favoured one, while Wyatt was always second guessed and excluded. DramaSupernatural


TEASER

FADE IN

INT. MANOR ATTIC- NIGHT

ANGLE manor attic, night, uncultivated and full of old remnants. Pause, then the attic door bursts open to reveal CHRIS, twenty (2023). Something terrible has happened, although CHRIS has a very scarred and blurred memory of exactly what. He knows that he has just lost someone very dear to him and he knows that WYATT is somehow involved.

CHRIS

(pacing)

I call upon the ancient power

To help us in this darkest hour

Let the book return to this space

Claim refuge in its rightful place…

CHRIS (CONT'D)

(sits down)

It's no use.

BIANCA, wearing black leather and chocolate brown hair shimmers in, confused.

BIANCA

CHRIS? CHRIS! What happened?

CHRIS

(tensely)

Keep your voice down, BIANCA.

BIANCA

(says slowly)

What happened?

CHRIS

(looking up at her)

I… I don't, I'm not sure.

BIANCA swerves around, as if looking for something.

BIANCA

(frustrated)

Where's WYATT?

CHRIS gets up and focuses at the stool that used to hold the coveted book of shadows, a book of which his families legacy lies but is no longer.

CHRIS

I call upon the ancient power;

BIANCA

What the hell do you think you're doing?

CHRIS

To help us in this darkest hour;

BIANCA

No.

CHRIS

Let the book return to this space;

BIANCA

That's forbidden! CHRIS, what happened?

Cut too flashback – Close up of PIPER'S horrified scream.

CHRIS

Claim refuge in its rightful place.

As CHRIS finishes the word 'place' a magnificent blue and white light shines through the ceiling and touches the floor.

CHRIS

Oh my god.

BIANCA gasps as the light quickly fades, an ancient book manifests into physical form.

INT. MANOR SECOND FLOOR STAIRS- NIGHT

(CHRIS is Running down the stairs while holding the book in his arms with BIANCA following very confused behind him)

CHRIS

You don't understand.

BIANCA

Understand what? What happened, CHRIS!

CHRIS Throws the book at the wall, completely baffled as to his own memories

CHRIS

I told you, I DON'T KNOW!

ANGLE Manor door

Doors fly open as a telekinetic "Zing" can be heard. Standing out in the porch covered in shadows

WYATT

Brother.

CUT to flashback of WYATT'S hand holding Excalibur

CHRIS

WYATT. What are you doing here?

WYATT

That's now way to be talking too your brother now is it CHRIS? This house both of ours.

CHRIS

And Moms, do you ever think about her?

WYATT

(noticing the book of shadows)

Is that what I think it is?

CHRIS

(picking up the book)

No.

(CHRIS takes hold BIANCA'S hand and quite stupidly tries pushing past WYATT with the book)

WYATT

(talking with a more deep-aggressive tone)

Where do you think your going?

The book drops too the floor as CHRIS struggles too breathe.

BIANCA

WYATT. WYATT!

CHRIS

(groan)

WYATT

Hello, Brother.

BIANCA, unable too determine what's going on, opens up a portal in Wyatt's back and reaches her hand inside WYATT'S back to try and paralyze him.

WYATT

Piss off you filthy Phoenix!

BIANCA

CHRIS, get the book! – Ah!

WYATT throws her outside and telekinetically shuts the manor doors.

CHRIS

No!

BIANCA

WYATT, let me in!

WYATT

(telekinetically waves right hand)

Now she can't even shimmer in. It's just you and me CHRIS.

CHRIS

What did you do?

WYATT

Excuse me?

CHRIS

Where's Mom, what did you do?

CHRIS lunges for the book, only to be knocked over by a TK blast and into the dining room table.

WYATT

(taking a hold of the book)

She won't be getting in the middle of things this time. You won't have mommy to protect you. You won't have mommy to stop me.

BIANCA

(shimmering back outside the doors)

God help us.

WYATT

(clenching his fists, choking CHRIS with TK)

How do you like that?

CHRIS tries a telekinetic shot, but to no avail.

WYATT

Do you ever learn? I'm twice blessed. Magic literally died the day I was born. What's wrong CHRIS: Lost your memory?

CHRIS

(as WYATT relieves the choke slightly)

Help me!

WYATT

Me, help you?

WYATT using telekinesis to make CHRIS fly across the floor. CHRIS'S scream is drowned out by the sound of an old but powerful a soul entering the physical plain.

GRAMS (PENNY)

He wasn't talking too you.

CHRIS

GRAMS?

PENNY

Enough is enough.

REVEAL PENNY The matriarch of the Halliwell family barely lifts a finger, sending a howling WYATT through the manor doors and on too the street.

ANGLE road.

WYATT dissipates in black orbs.

ANGLE Manor.

CHRIS

GRAMS?

PENNY

I'm sorry dear; I've already broken one too many rules coming here.

Exit of Penny Halliwell.

CHRIS

GRAMS!

(Sighs)

GRAMS!

FADE OUT

END OF TEASER

ACT 1

EXT. PRESCOTT STREET- NIGHT

CAMERA cranes down diagonally to CHRIS and BIANCA on the sidewalk.

BIANCA

Are you okay? What the hell has gotten into WYATT?

CHRIS

Stop asking so many questions, this isn't the time BIANCA. I have enough of my own too answer.

BIANCA

I leave for three days and all of this happens? What caused you to summon the book from the ghostly plane?

CHRIS

(apologetic)

Look, I'm sorry. If I knew what had happened then maybe this would be different.

BIANCA:

Penny?

CHRIS

Yeah, It was weird… I called out and she came. If GRAMS wasn't there I would be dead now.

BIANCA

CHRIS, Wyatt wouldn't do that…

CHRIS

Why not?

BIANCA

Because WYATT would never kill you!

CHRIS

(shutting the book firmly)

Would he kill Mom?

BIANCA

What?

INT. MANOR KITCHEN- DAY

FLASHBACK scene of events that have happened earlier that day. An early 50's (although she doesn't look it) Piper is sniping at her eldest son WYATT because of his continual obsession with power.

WYATT

Come on Mom, Please?

PIPER

I don't know how many times I've had too tell you WYATT, No.

WYATT

Why, what's the worst that could happen?

PIPER

(carrying a water pot into the dining room)

Look, I don't have too give you reasons! Why don't you go and annoy your charge instead of constantly whining in my face?

WYATT

(yells)

Because I need it!

PIPER

What you need is a time out.

WYATT

Stop treating me like a child!

PIPER

(watering her plants which seem half dead)

Why? You've been acting like one ever since…

Enter CHRIS who amazingly orbs himself through manor doors.

WYATT

No I haven't.

CHRIS

Hey Mom! WYATT…

PIPER

Hi honey.

A few seconds of silence plus a mixture of OVER THE SHOULDER SHOTS help emphasize that there is awkward tension between Piper and Wyatt and Wyatt and Chris.

WYATT

(breaking the uneasiness)

CHRIS, help me out here! Convince our mother that the book of shadows is better off with us then in some ghostly plane.

CHRIS

Oh no. Not this again.

PIPER

I don't need to hear any of this.

WYATT

(angry)

This is getting nowhere.

PIPER

(angered as well)

Of course this is going nowhere.

Unable to cope with being in a house full of memories surrounded by family who are unsure of his motives, WYATT makes a run for the manor doors.

CHRIS

Wait,

Attempts too go after WYATT to calm him down and talk to him.

WYATT

Don't even try.

(sends a small TK wave, throwing CHRIS into the grandfather clock)

PIPER

WYATT!

WYATT

(turns around shocked for a few seconds)

Oh my god.

PIPER gestures at the mirror next too the door and blows it up.

WYATT

I didn't mean too do that…

ANGLE Manor outdoors. Exit WYATT who runs as fast as he can down the manor steps and as the CAMERA TRACKS him, he orbs out.

PIPER

CHRIS, are you okay?

CHRIS

Yeah, I'll be fine. I think WYATT is the one you should be asking.

PIPER

I think he's beyond help now.

CHRIS

I think we all are.

INT. ABANDONED DEMONIC COVEN- NIGHT / PRESENT TIME

The CAMERA begins by FADING IN to an ESTABLISHING SHOT with the supposed naturally candle lit LIGHTING showing a large cave like room with altars and other paraphernalia. To introduce our new evil forces the CAMERA PANS past BLACK NIGHT, a powerful sage who has been sentenced too feeling eternal icy-ness. PAN to next character EPPIE who shares similarities with BIANCA except is shorter with a whiter face and blonde hair.

BLACK NIGHT

I'm getting cold. I need a new witch, now. Cold…

EPPIE

Right! Um, I think we have another one ready for you.

BLACK NIGHT

She better be good this time.

Enter WYATT

WYATT

(holding a young innocent witch by her hair)

I think you'll enjoy this one.

BLACK NIGHT

Interesting.

Although EPPIE and WYATT share a mutual alliance EPPIE persists at making him look bad in front of BLACK NIGHT.

EPPIE

Back so soon?

WYATT

What's it to you?

BLACK NIGHT

Enough. Bring her too me. I'm cold.

WYATT'S charge CANDACE is to dazed to show the horror any normal witch would if she were about to be killed

CANDACE

(confused)

Where's my white lighter?

EPPIE

(pointing at WYATT)

Right there.

WYATT

(showing a small sign of sorrow)

I'm no white lighter.

(WYATT, then without any remorse throws his charge forcibly to the ground knocking her unconscious)

BLACK NIGHT

Nice. Leave all of you.

EPPIE

Uh, okay.

WYATT and EPPIE exit.

BLACK NIGHT

I'm cold.

EXTREME CLOSE UP of the witches eyes bursting open.

EXT. ABANDONED DEMONIC COVEN EXTERIOR – NIGHT

WYATT and EPPIE are shown walking around a very normal looking outdoors, for a ABANDONED DEMONIC COVEN. An ESTABLISHING SHOT mixed with a PAN show just how large the exterior is. A waterfall can be heard in the distance and what seems like a cliff is shown.

EPPIE

I wonder… What's happening too BLACK NIGHT? There seems to be a lot more demonic activity around then usual.

WYATT

Yeah how's that?

EPPIE

You've probably upset the balance.

WYATT

There never was a balance and there never will be.

EPPIE

How is what's his name… CHRIS?

WYATT

I don't know EPPIE and I don't care.

EPPIE

Is that where you're anger is coming from?

WYATT

Anger? I've been angry ever since…

EPPIE

Ever since?

WYATT

Arg, don't worry. Why do you keep talking to me?

EPPIE

What? Can't a phoenix talk to a white… dark lighter. There aren't any demonic laws against that.

WYATT

Shut up.

EPPIE

Whoa, Edgy. I guess it's because there aren't many people to talk too around here and you are cute by the way.

WYATT

Whatever, EPPIE. Go and fly off somewhere. Do what you have to do, I've got more important things to deal with right now.

EPPIE

When's the funeral then?

WYATT

(sour)

You aren't invited.

EPPIE

You know WYATT, BLACK NIGHT doesn't order me to be friendly too you. We have more in common then you think. Keep that in mind.

WYATT

Go and drown yourself.

EPPIE

(angry)

It's not like I want too be here either.

WYATT

Keep your voice down or I will kill you.

EPPIE

That's your answer too everything isn't it?

(raises voice for each "Kill")

Kill, kill, kill, kill, and kill.

EXT GOLDEN GATE PARK - NIGHT.

Another ESTABLISHING SHOT shows the golden gate bridge in the distance, except it is painted a deep golden/yellow color. Closer in the SHOT is a field/park which is deserted apart from, BIANCA and CHRIS. BIANCA is following CHRIS unable to get him to stop, intent on casting a spell away from where anybody could see.

BIANCA

That's ridiculous!

CHRIS

Is it?

(stops and flicks through the book)

BIANCA!

(puts his hands down on a page)

BIANCA

What?

CHRIS

The spell, it's still in here.

BIANCA

(looks)

To unmask clouded memories. Why don't you just use the truth spell?

CHRIS

That won't work. Now be quiet and let me read.

(studies the page carefully)

To unmask clouded memories one must have strong desire.

A pentagram and full moon are required as well as clear thought and mind.

BIANCA

Okay CHRIS, You have a strong desire but that's all you have.

(looks up)

I can make a pentagram, but we have no full moon.

CHRIS

Whatever. Do what you have too. I'll try it.

BIANCA

But it could be dangerous.

CHRIS

I live in danger all day and night. Don't worry.

BIANCA closes her eyes and concentrates. Suddenly the grass erupts in a pentagram shape of small flames.

BIANCA

What about your state of mind?

CHRIS

Just let me do this.

(darkens voice)

I need too find out whether or not WYATT killed our mother.

CHRIS enters the middle of the pentagram and lays down.

BIANCA

Good luck.

(holds on too CHRIS'S hand)

CHRIS

Thanks.

(Enchants)

_In this darkest hour I call too thee._

_From this world to some past space_

_Offer peace of mind and state of grace_

_Let me fall into ghostly sleep._

BIANCA

Oh no.

As CHRIS rapidly falls into sleep REVEAL WYATT orbs in to intervene.

WYATT

Oh yes.

BIANCA

CHRIS, no, stop. Wake up!

EXT – CHRIS MEMORY – MANOR CONSERVATORY – NIGHT.

CAMERA ANGLE is at a slight offset. CHRIS is not physically there but watching the events he remembers them. CHRIS and PIPER are sitting outside, looking at the stars talking.

CHRIS

Yeah P3 is doing fine these days, unlike everything else.

PIPER

(hearing a crash in the attic)

What was that?

CHRIS

Another demon?

ANGLE Manor bottom floor.

CHRIS

Mom, wait here I'll deal with it.

Exit of past-CHRIS up the stairs. At that moment 'ghost CHRIS's' eyes thicken

EXT – GOLDEN GATE PARK – NIGHT.

WYATT is staring at his brother, CHRIS who is still in a deep sleep. WYATT can't let CHRIS see what really happened.

BIANCA

Don't go near him.

WYATT

I don't need too.

(waves hand at pentagram of flames which dissipate)

BIANCA

Bastard!

(shimmers out then reforms a kick too WYATT'S groin)

WYATT

(one knee falls to the ground)

Oww!

INT – CHRIS MEMORY – WHERE WE LEFT OFF – NIGHT.

CAMERA is now at an awkward offset – colors are in wrong places etc. CHRIS dosen't know at the time, but WYATT'S magic is distorting the events, making Piper seem crazy/suicidal.

CHRIS (ghost)

What's happening?

PIPER

(now holding an axe)

How dare you, how dare you!

(hurls the axe into the manor wall)

CHRIS (ghost)

Mom, what are you doing? This isn't what happened. What's going on? Mom!

PIPER

(eerie laugh)

Hahahaha.

After a few second of watching a memory that he thought he could remember, CHRIS begins to realize that there is foul play involved.

CHRIS

BIANCA! Get me out of here!

PIPER

(Laugh turns into a cry)

My life is over.

CHRIS (ghost)

BIANCA…,

EXT. GOLDEN GATE PARK – NIGHT.

CHRIS (sleeping)

…, Help!

WYATT suddenly changes his tone and motives for an oblivious reason.

WYATT

I'm not here to harm you or CHRIS if you get the hell out of my way, BIANCA.

BIANCA

(throwing confused looks at CHRIS and WYATT)

Forgive me, both of you.

(shimmers out)

FADE OUT

END OF ACT 1

ACT 2

EXT. GOLDEN GATE PARK - NIGHT.

FADE IN back to golden gate park. WYATT is now alone with a sleeping CHRIS, intent on repressing the memory and maddening his brother long enough for...

WYATT

I'm sorry brother but I just can't have you remember… yet.

(awkwardly moves his hands on too the forehead of sleeping CHRIS)

CHRIS (unconscious)

BIANCA.

WYATT

Oh shush over your beloved BIANCA. It seems she's abandoned you in any case. Now…

WYATT'S hand glows over CHRIS'S forehead.

WYATT (CONT'D)

Let's play shall we?

REVEAL EPPIE –shimmer in.

EPPIE

What are you doing?

WYATT

Just a simple mind walking hex.

EPPIE

Your up to something.

WYATT

What makes you think that?

EPPIE

A phoenix's sense. Or rather, BLACK NIGHT. He doesn't trust you.

WYATT

(forgetting about CHRIS for the moment)

What? I just provided him with my charge.

EPPIE

What about PIPER?

WYATT

What about her?

EPPIE

The words out that you killed the last charmed one. Where's the body?

WYATT

You should know by now EPPIE.

EPPIE

Know?

WYATT

…Not too piss me off

(hurls a blue/white energy ball at her chest, hits)

EPPIE

(Sad, sarcastic)

Oh, you bastard.

Exit EPPIE.

WYATT

(looks into CHRIS'S eyes)

I'm so sorry brother. I never meant for any of this too happen.

(WYATT'S eyes begin to water)

EPPIE

(leagues away but still watching WYATT)

Tears?

WYATT (CONT'D)

But I can't have you ruining my plans.

(puts hands on CHRIS'S forehead, closes eyes and concentrates)

INT. CHRIS MEMORY – WHERE WE LEFT OFF – NIGHT.

CHRIS is still stuck in a messed up memory.

CHRIS (ghost)

BIANCA, wake me up! Get me out of here!

REVEAL Past-CHRIS

CHRIS

Mom! Don't worry. No demons; something just fell off the bench.

CAMERA swerves to past CHRIS'S face as he says his line then back to PIPER'S. The CAMERA goes back to a normal slight-ish slant. No longer does Piper wield an axe.

PIPER

You sure?

CHRIS (ghost) Wait… that isn't what happened either.

(Looks up)

What's wrong with this?

EXT. GOLDEN GATE PARK – NIGHT

WYATT is pleased with what he's accomplished.

WYATT:

Good.

(changes tone)

Forgive me brother, but… let's turn things up a notch.

INT. CHRIS MEMORY – WHERE WE LEFT OFF – NIGHT

This time the CAMERA is slanted the most, a real sick feeling can be felt as the full velocity of WYATT'S mind hex substantiates.

CHRIS

MOM, IT'S YOUR FAULT DAD DIED!

CHRIS (ghost)

What? I didn't say that!

(Breathes)

Did I?

PIPER

CHRIS, why can't you be like WYATT? Stop blaming me constantly for EVERY LITTLE FREAKING THING!

CHRIS (past)

ALRIGHT I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR MOUTH, YOU BITCH!

Shows a mid shot of ghost-CHRIS with a confused look.

CHRIS (V.O)

_I knew that I didn't quite remember what had happened earlier that evening, but I was certain that I didn't call my mother a bitch. Mom and I never used too fight. It was always WYATT blaming her for everything. Something wasn't right._

PIPER

That's enough!

(Gestures at her son, who swerves. Wall blows too bits)

CHRIS (past)

Die!

Sends a telekinetic blow at his mother with such magnitude, that it throws her one floor up, through the stairs barrier and into the wall.

Ghost CHRIS is traumatized, thinking that maybe he was the one who killed their mother.

CHRIS (ghost)

Bastard!

CHRIS Lunges a tackle at his past self, forgetting WYATT was messing with the events and that of course, he was not physically there in turn he falls to the floor.

EXT – GOLDEN GATE PARK – NIGHT

EPPIE

(watching WYATT)

Interesting…

(shimmers out)

EXT – ABANDONED DEMONIC COVEN OUTSIDE – NIGHT

CLOSE UP SHOT shows hands wrap around EPPIE'S neck and force her near the cliff face.

REVEAL BIANCA.

BIANCA

You little bitch.

EPPIE

Arghhh.

BIANCA drops EPPIE to the ground.

BIANCA

What are you doing here? What is this place?

EPPIE

(getting up)

Would you let me explain myself before you attack me! I think you know where I am, BIANCA.

BIANCA

Right. You don't deserve explanation.

EPPIE:

How did you get here?

BIANCA:

I followed your blood.

(Serious)

Speak now or forever hold your peace.

EPPIE

That's not funny.

BIANCA

It wasn't meant to be. Again, what are you doing here?

EPPIE

Can we go

EPPIE looks around too see if BLACK NIGHT is nearby.

EPPIE (CONT'D)

Talk about this someplace else?

BIANCA

No, I know you know WYATT and I need answers now.

EPPIE

Wow, you really do have connections.

Pause

EPPIE (CONT'D)

I'm undercover.

BIANCA

Why?

EPPIE

That's none of your business, sis.

EPPIE'S obvious down-play of the situation begins to furiously irritate BIANCA, who had expected it but not prepared for emotion.

BIANCA

I need to know what's happening too WYATT.

CHRIS seems too think that…

(refrains from letting herself think about it)

Something killed their mother.

EPPIE

Oh. You haven't heard have you?

EPPIE

(looks around too see if anyone is watching again then whispers)

Apparently WYATT killed her, black and white plain and simple. Don't shake your head at me.

BIANCA

Oh my god, I have too get back to CHRIS!

EPPIE

Well…

PAUSE.

Apparently he killed her. If you ask me I don't think he did it.

BIANCA

(about too leave)

What? Speak.

EPPIE

WYATT can never do anything without my prying eye. If you ask me, I don't think he did it.

BIANCA

(Pierces her right eye)

You're lying.

EPPIE

And you're not welcome here. Go before I get in trouble.

BIANCA

(turns around)

As you wish.

(shimmers out)

REVEAL BLACK NIGHT.

BLACK NIGHT

(Appears out of the shadows)

Explain yourself.

INT. SOUL PURGATORY – UNKNOWN TIME

The camera dissolves into soul purgatory. A place where spirits with very strong wills reside until they are ready to move on. It's now clear. PIPER is in fact dead but the question is, was it WYATT that killed her? PIPER is alone there, surrounded by white mist and very confused.

PIPER

What's going on?

ENTER PENNY who is unsure of what to say to her granddaughter.

GRAMS

I'm sorry dear…

PIPER

No….

(frantic)

This can't be happening.

GRAMS

(extends hands too her granddaughter in hopes PIPER will accept)

PIPER…

PIPER

Sent me back, I need too go back.

GRAMS

That's impossible, you know that.

PIPER

No. It can't be, I can't leave things in this state. Oh my God why is this happening too me? After all these years why now?

GRAMS

PIPER please, calm down.

PIPER

No, I WON'T CALM DOWN! CHRIS must be on the verge of suicide, or blaming WYATT for what happened.

GRAMS

PIPER dear…

(Pause)

WYATT is what happened.

So it is revealed. Or is it?

PIPER

(Disgusted)

You of all people?

GRAMS

Excuse me?

PIPER

Do you really believe that one of my own children would kill me?

(Laughs)

I thought you were a Halliwell.

GRAMS

PIPER, don't be rude.

PIPER

I saw the looks in his eyes. One was soulful and innocent – I hadn't seen that in a long time. The other one was of pure evil. That wasn't my son. Whoever killed me wasn't my son.

GRAMS

Wait… you think he was possessed or something?

PIPER

I don't know!

GRAMS

PIPER dear… your beginning to lose it. Come with me now, I promise you a nice afterlife

(awkward smile)

PIPER

I've already lost it and I don't want too go. I want too be with my sons! I want too reverse the chaos that I can feel in both of them.

GRAMS

PIPER, they're calling for us. You must come.

PIPER

(dark tone)

I'm not going anywhere without my children, CHRIS!

(yells)

CHRIS, WYATT?

GRAMS

Sorry dear, if you won't come with me then fine but I have to go.

PIPER

CHRIS?

GRAMS fades out of the SHOT, leaving a distraught PIPER calling out her sons names.

EXT. GOLDEN GATE PARK – NIGHT

WYATT has finished messing with CHRIS'S memory but doesn't realize that BIANCA shimmers in pissed.

BIANCA

Traitor!

(tackles WYATT with all of her force)

You deserve too die for what you've done!

BIANCA swings two punches, hitting WYATT directly in the face but then refrains.

CHRIS

(distraught)

Stop!

BIANCA

CHRIS?

WYATT

It worked…

Instead of retaliating at BIANCA, WYATT gets up too look at his brother, one part of him glad that he had concealed his secret and maddened his rival in the process, the other part filled with agony and sadness.

CHRIS

(Maddened because of the vision quest)

Don't hurt him, it isn't his fault.

BIANCA

What are you talking about?

CHRIS becomes teary eyed almost instantly.

CHRIS

I did it

I killed my mother!

(breaks down)

WYATT

(smirks and reverts back to 'evil')

See.

BIANCA

CHRIS, don't say that!

(Turns too look at WYATT)

You did this?

CHRIS

I killed her. I killed her. I was lying.

WYATT

(walks up to CHRIS and sends a TK blow at BIANCA, throwing her into the distance)

Finally Brother, you see the truth.

CHRIS

WYATT?

WYATT

What? Are you going too kill me too? How could you do that CHRIS?

WYATT puts on a fake tone.

WYATT (CONT'D)

How could you destroy our family?

CHRIS

(screaming)

Stop it!

WYATT

(pulls his brother by his hair)

Why should I?

CHRIS

(tearful and screaming)

Why are you doing this too me?

WYATT'S eyes flame into a deep black.

WYATT

Because…

WYATT'S eyes turn into a soulful ice blue, innocent color that PIPER had described too PENNY. The extremes of good and evil are intertwining.

WYATT (CONT'D)

I don't know…

(steps backward and let's go of his brother in shock)

BIANCA sneaks up from behind and puts her hand into WYATT'S back for a second time.

BIANCA

CHRIS, quickly – attack!

CHRIS watches, unable too connect any sequential thoughts. He does nothing.

BIANCA

I can't hold him for long; do what you have too do! Hurry!

CAMERA slows down to 4x- speed with echoed sound. OVER THE SHOULDER SHOT shows CHRIS with eyes wide open watching BIANCA and WYATT)

CHRIS (V.O)

_I wish I knew at the time that my memory had been plagued by WYATT'S meddling. I didn't know why I just sat there. It was as if I were in suspended motion, couldn't move. Couldn't breathe._

WYATT

Fool.

(steps forward out of her grasp easily, swerves a powerful punch to BIANCA'S gut)

BIANCA

Chri…

(air knocked right out of her as she falls forcefully into the grass)

CHRIS

BIANCA!

WYATT

Ciao

Exit WYATT.

CHRIS (V.O)

We were fighting for no cause while the underworld were preparedly combining forces. We were the innocents this time, in a world without color.

BIANCA

(getting up)

What the hell is the matter with you? Do I mean nothing too you?

CHRIS

You don't understand.

BIANCA

Understand what? That I risked my life for you again and you sat there and did nothing.

CHRIS

I killed my mother!

BIANCA

(calming down)

No, you didn't. WYATT messed up your mind. He is the bad one here, can you understand that.

CHRIS

I remember it clearly, I felt it.

BIANCA

(seriously speaking)

CHRIS. You've been the sweetest person I know… up until lately. You aren't the predator here, you're the victim-.

INT. GATEWAY TO THE AFTERLIFE – TIME UNKNOWN

PIPER

-We're all victims.

REVEAL PENNY and PATTY.

GRAMS

PATTY, talk to your daughter.

PIPER

Daughter?

(glances at PATTY)

I hardly knew you.

PATTY

(a bit hurt but understanding of the situation)

PIPER, there isn't much I can tell you yet but I'll tell you this, it will all make sense once you come with us.

PIPER

(changes the subject)

Why is it that all Halliwell witches end up dying? Is this the 'great' legacy that was promised too us?

PATTY

PIPER, please!

PIPER

(casts a menacing stare at both of them)

Don't force me too do anything.

GRAMS

(given up)

Come on PATTY, I'll have too explain it too them.

(looks at her grand daughter)

She will have too come in her own time.

PATTY

(to PIPER)

I love you..

Exit PATTY and exit GRAMS.

BIANCAS voice can be heard in the SHOT.

BIANCA

…so much. Please believe me when I tell you, CHRIS.

CUT TO: EXT. GOLDEN GATE PARK – NIGHT

CHRIS

I don't know what too believe anymore.

BIANCA

That's why I'm here. If you would just listen to me.

CHRIS

(croak in voice)

I need some time.

BIANCA

We don't have time.

CHRIS

I don't care.

(gives BIANCA one last glare)

Don't come looking for me.

EXIT CHRIS via orbs.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT 2

ACT 3

FADE IN

INT. ABANDONED DEMONIC COVEN DUNGEON – DAY

A new setting is shown via an ESTABLISHING SHOT, showing the first dungeon/cave within the coven. BLACK NIGHT is questioning EPPIE in the dungeon. Tiny snippets of light beam through the holes in the structure of the old dungeon which signify there is SOME HOPE and that where they are is underground. EPPIE is making up lies about BIANCA.

EPPIE

She tried too attack me, again.

BLACK NIGHT

(Not believing her completely)

Is… that all?

EPPIE

Yes, Sir.

BLACK NIGHT

Do you how I feel like when I'm cold?

EPPIE

Yes. I know very well sir.

BLACK NIGHT

Do you know how I feel when I know someone is lying?

EPPIE

I am not lying.

BLACK NIGHT

I didn't ask if you were lying EPPIE!

EPPIE

No sir.

BLACK NIGHT

I've only fed twice, and that was yesterday.

EPPIE

That's not good, you'll need energy.

BLACK NIGHT

If you were anybody else and were this rude I would kill you without a second thought. However, your status gives you advantage.

EPPIE

Thank you.

BLACK NIGHT

Don't thank me. And don't lie too me. Next time BIANCA tries anything you alert me.

BLACK NIGHT Touches EPPIE'S beautiful chin with sickly looking blue fingers.

BLACK NIGHT (CONT'D)

Don't forget how much I've taught you.

EPPIE

(nervous)

I, I wont.

BLACK NIGHT turns around and begins too shiver.

BLACK NIGHT

The light, it's making me cold…

Give me my potion, quickly.

EPPIE

(grabs a vile on a nearby wooden table)

Here.

BLACK NIGHT

(sniffs it first too see if it's clean)

Very good.

(drinks)

EPPIE sharpens the look in her eyes, wondering exactly what is in the potion that allows BLACK NIGHT to cope with light.

EPPIE

(feeling the awkwardness of silence)

So, what now?

BLACK NIGHT

I want you too bring him too me. His… insolence is becoming unfathomable. It's about time we teach WYATT a lesson in the dark arts.

EPPIE

With all do respect, but do you think maybe… it's a bit early for that?

BLACK NIGHT

For the average person yes. But WYATT is different.

EPPIE

It's too bad most of his powers were bound before he could murder her.

BLACK NIGHT

Still, the fact doesn't eliminate itself. He has the power that I need that nobody else can provide. If I have too beat it out of him then so be it.

EPPIE

Alright. What if it doesn't work?

BLACK NIGHT

It always works.

BLACK NIGHT closes his stale eyes and leaves EPPIE wondering what too do for a few seconds.

EPPIE

Um?

BLACK NIGHT

You may leave.

EXT. GOLDEN GATE PARK – SUNRISE

BIANCA, holding the book of shadows, has passed from understanding too annoyed. Pacing, she calls for CHRIS each time becoming angrier.

BIANCA

CHRIS! If you do not come back to me now I am going too throw you're damn ass book into the river!

Waits.

BIANCA

Okay, I'm just kidding. If you don't show yourself then I'm coming after you!

BIANCA Throws a look at the glistening sun, just rising over the water just as EPPIE shimmers in from above the ground and tackles her sister.

EPPIE

Are you stupid?

BIANCA

What is the meaning of this?

EPPIE

(exclaiming with reverent body language)

You nearly got me killed!

BIANCA

(snarls)

What?

EPPIE

Black—my "boss" saw us talking. It knows who you are.

BIANCA

Your boss?

EPPIE

You think I'm going too tell you? He will be here in an instant if he hears me say his name too you.

BIANCA

All right, EPPIE. I'm sorry. There, you happy?

EPPIE

(smiles)

Thank you.

BIANCA

(getting too the point)

WYATT performed a-

EPPIE

Mind hex on CHRIS, yes I've been following, literally.

BIANCA

What you know? Why didn't you do anything to stop him?

EPPIE

Because I'm

(whispers angrily)

U n d e r C o v e r!

BIANCA

If you are undercover then-

EPPIE

What am I doing here?

INT. P3 – DAWN

A PAN of the familiar setting the club P3 is shown. CHRIS is sitting in a darkly lit area with his legs up on a table. A bottle of jack Daniels is distinctly shown in his hands.

Appears too be talking too himself.

CHRIS

Hahahaha, I'm clearly unable to let this go.

Takes a shot of bourbon.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

I killed her, WYATT killed her, I killed her, he killed her, he killed me, her, I killed him cause he killed her.

(suddenly depressed)

What's …the point? We're all dead anyway, she's dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead as a mother-f-

The sound of an old-soul entering the realm of the living can be heard as GRAMS makes her second, not supposed too, appearance.

GRAMS

(standing transparently in front of drunken CHRIS)

CHRIS my dear, get up and put that drink away.

CHRIS

(squeezing his eyes open with his fingers)

Grrwwams?

(smiles)

Sure thing.

CHRIS throws his feet on the ground and throws the bottle of alcohol through her transparent-ness where it smashes all over the floor)

GRAMS

CHRIS, you have to listen to me.

CHRIS

(struggling too stand up)

What? Listen to…

(points finger)

You?

GRAMS

(becoming worried)

Look there isn't any time! PIPER has a message for you.

CHRIS

Pi, pi, pi, PIPER!

Hehe, I know her.

Suddenly, GRAMS feels a sharp pain in her insides as EPPIE and BIANCA enter, kicking over the front door of the club.

GRAMS

CHRIS! Listen to me. Don't try and do anything to WYATT, those were your mothers words. I've chosen too honor them and so should you.

Exit GRAMS, pulled away by an omnipotent force.

CHRIS

(drunken)

Whhhhaat evvvvvvverrrrr.

BIANCA makes eye contact with CHRIS and begins sprinting towards him.

BIANCA

CHRIS! What the hell do you think you're doing?

EPPIE

Whoa now that's just-

BIANCA

(menacing)

Stay out of it.

EPPIE, out of what little respect she has left for BIANCA chooses to stay silent and watches the two.

CHRIS

Hey guys!

BIANCA

(slaps CHRIS back down into his stool)

CHRIS, are you completely drunk?

CHRIS

I think so!

EPPIE

We better get him out of here.

BIANCA

I know what I'm doing. Help me lift him up.

CHRIS

Hey, ladies, ladies, ladies!

EPPIE

Where are we taking him?

BIANCA

To our _mothers_.

INT. BIANCAS MOTHERS APARTMENT – MORNING.

The CAMERA TRACKS BIANCA, EPPIE and unconscious CHRIS into a deserted apartment building. The room looks very much deserted, though most items are still in tact. BIANCA and EPPIE throw CHRIS on to a bed in another room.

BIANCA

You sure this will replicate an anti-hangover?

EPPIE

Yeah,

(almost sharing a moment)

Don't you remember, it was Mom's backup when we were young.

(smiles)

BIANCA

Dose him.

EPPIE

(pours a liquid substance down CHRIS'S throat)

That should do it. Give him five minutes.

BIANCA

Pass me the book.

EPPIE

(tries too reach for it, but it rejects her and slides too BIANCA on it's own)

Oh.

BIANCA gives EPPIE a glare.

BIANCA

(opening the book)

Interesting that after all it's been through it can still tell the difference between good and evil.

EPPIE

Shut up

(smiles)

BIANCA

You can go now, I'd like too spend some time with my boyfriend.

EPPIE

(bows)

As you wish.

INT. HELLS DUNGEON – ETERNAL NIGHT

Echoing Male screams can be heard coming from inside the dungeon. It seems that flames are surrounding the most of hells dungeon, BLACK NIGHTS headquaters. A LONG SHOT establishes that WYATT is shirtless and being tortured.

WYATT

(being whipped and screaming)

Stop it!

BLACK NIGHT

Nice…

WYATT tries too blow a TK wave at the beast with his eyes, little effect.

BLACK NIGHT

(takes one small step back)

Fool, you can't hurt me, I'm immune too witches powers. Normal witches powers maybe, but yours don't do much either.

(whips WYATT with a large, metal/blue like weapon, WYATT'S back is blood red but not yet bleeding)

WYATT

(agonizing scream)

I'm sorry mother!

BLACK NIGHT

(whips harder)

I see I haven't fully converted you yet. You won't even remember her once we're done.

WYATT

(tries another TK blow)

Bastard!

BLACK NIGHT

Are you stubborn or just completely stupid?

WYATT

Shut your face!

BLACK NIGHT

Face?

(laughs)

Is that all you have too say mighty WYATT?

WYATT

You'll never win.

BLACK NIGHT

(whips again)

What was that?

WYATT

(getting slightly fond of the pain)

Because they will come for you…

BLACK NIGHT

BIANCA and CHRIS? Hm, oh no, no. They don't even know who I am, well at least CHRIS and why would they be here too kill me?

(whips harder)

They can't hurt me.

(Whips)

They think that you killed PIPER.

(Whips)

And thirdly, they'll be here too kill you, not me.

WYATT Laughs.

BLACK NIGHT

(whips again)

You think that's funny?

(whips with more force)

Let's turn up the heat, then.

(BLACK NIGHT refrains, allowing a physically and mentally scarred WYATT stand up straight, facing Black Hart)

BLACK NIGHT

Nobody has ever breathed after this. Good luck.

BLACK NIGHT focuses all of his energy into a new kind of Telekinesis like force. Pushing out his hands in the direction of WYATT, time stands still for a few seconds, then in an instant, the most lethal, freezing, powerful, dangerous plasma energy erupts invisibly directed at it's victim with no remorse. A CLOSE UP of WYATT'S POV is shown until he hits into the dungeon wall.

WYATT

Holy Sh…!

At such a speed was he sent, all but a blur of him flying across the room is visible for the split second until he flew into the rocky walls. The force of impact hardly makes a scratch to the walls but WYATT imagines all of his organs have been ripped apart from his insides.

BLACK NIGHT

(slightly drained but not nearly out of energy)

Not laughing now are you?

WYATT

(dropping too the ground)

Ahhhhhrrrghhh!

INT. BIANCAS MOTHERS HOUSE – MIDDAY

BIANCA is pacing around her mothers abandoned house, her phoenix senses were telling her something wasn't right.

BIANCA

CHRIS!

Noticing him grumble and open his eyes.

CHRIS

BIANCA…

(Taking a few seconds to come too his senses then bursting awake)

Where's WYATT?

BIANCA

Sit down and listen too me

(gives CHRIS the most serious she ever had reason for)

Now.

(grabs CHRIS by his shirt and forces him down onto the bed)

CHRIS

(confused but curious)

What?

BIANCA

Do you remember what GRAMS said to you?

CHRIS

No, …no she didn't say anything too me. She told WYATT that that was enough or something.

BIANCA

No, the second time.

CHRIS

Second time?

BIANCA

You mean you don't remember?

CHRIS

(slants his left eye)

No.

BIANCA

This isn't good-

CHRIS

Wait!

(tilts head upwards)

I think so.

BIANCA

(Grabbing CHRIS'S hands)

Do you remember what she said to you?

CHRIS

(sighs)

No.

(remembers something)

BIANCA… what did WYATT do to me?

INT – HELLS DUNGEON – ETERNAL NIGHT

The torture of WYATT has some too a small halt. WYATT is lying face-first on the ground but still conscious. The CAMERA CRANES upwards emphasizing WYATT'S DEFEAT. CUT to a CLOSE UP of EPPIE.

EPPIE

I, I think that's enough.

BLACK NIGHT

That isn't nearly enough my dear EPPIE when will you ever learn.

EPPIE

Look at him!

BLACK NIGHT

(glances at WYATT)

He has only just experienced the first wave of Pain.

EPPIE

I know… but.

BLACK NIGHT

But? Come sympathy EPPIE? Perhaps I was wrong.

EPPIE

Wrong?

BLACK NIGHT

Wrong too trust you. After we're done here I'm putting you into the program.

EPPIE

What?

BLACK NIGHT Focuses a small amount of energy in his crusty stale fingers, he points at EPPIE who, just like WYATT is sent flying into a nearby wall – except with less force.

EPPIE

(screams then falls too the floor)

What is the meaning of this?

INT – BIANCAS MOTHERS HOUSE – AFTERNOON

CHRIS

I'm going too kill him.

BIANCA

(growing tense)

CHRIS!

CHRIS

Give me that book, I'm going to say that damn spell and see what happened once and for all!

BIANCA

(too slow to swipe it off him)

No!

CHRIS

I have too BIANCA!

CAMERA slowly ZOOMS into BIANCA'S face from a MID SHOT to CLOSE UP.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT 3

ACT 4

FADE IN

INT. HELLS DUNGEON – ETERNAL NIGHT

EPPIE, confused and wondering what her priorities are, is having a head on confrontation with BLACK NIGHT.

BLACK NIGHT

One more insolent remark and I'll make you as cold as the night. I swear, it will take a lifetime, Eppie.

EPPIE

Maybe I don't want too go.

BLACK NIGHT

I've tried with you a thousand times before, this is your last straw.

WYATT is lying on the ground but is still conscious, although neither BLACK NIGHT or EPPIE are aware he is actually listening.

EPPIE

Why are you using him? You promised him his fathers soul months ago yet all you do is torment him further. Look at his body!

BLACK NIGHT

You think I care about his fathers soul? Pity.

EPPIE:

Watch out you idiot he might be listening.

BLACK NIGHT

If he were awake he would be screaming in pain.

BLACK NIGHT, never expecting such rudeness from Eppie swings a clawy slap at her face, half freezing it and sending her flying into the ground. THE CAMERA TRACKS EPPIE swiftly then a smart OVER THE SHOULDER + CRANE SHOT of EPPIE'S shoulder shows BLACK NIGHT agitated but more dominantly presented in the distance.

EPPIE

(screaming)

I release my allegiance forever and forgone my calling!

BLACK NIGHT does not seem at all impressed but is too late to act as EPPIE shimmers out, poking her tongue at him.

INT. BIANCAS MOTHERS HOUSE – AFTERNOON

A MID SHOT shows CHRIS asleep and finally in a memory he has been so eager to witness.

INT. CHRIS MEMORY – MANOR ATTIC – EVENING

This time we have the full, unabridged, not-messed up memory.

PIPER

WYATT, get out of out house NOW!

WYATT

This isn't your house.

(sends his mother telekinetically into a pile of old remnants then changes his tone)

It's MY HOUSE.

CHRIS (past)

(running up the stairs)

What the hell is going on up there?

PIPER gets herself up, clearly pissed off then gestures towards WYATT, blowing her son into the wall.

CHRIS (past)

WYATT?

Past-CHRIS turns and looks at his mother, then starts too run toward her. Ghost-CHRIS doesn't notice WYATT'S eyes change to a deep black for a split second.

WYATT

Don't interfere!

(sends a huge TK blast at his brother, who is thrown into the wall and then crashes onto the floor – unconscious)

PIPER

WYATT…

(panic)

WYATT, what ARE YOU DOING?

WYATT

Shut up.

Sends a blue-flaming energy ball at the woman who had granted him his powerful existence. Skewering her into the nearby window which smashes angrily.

A powerful and emotional background music escalates in a heartfelt piano emsemble. Piper, thinking her being thrown into a window errily similar to when the charmed ones defeated the source takes her time getting up.

PIPER

WYATT, no, baby, this isn't YOU, THIS ISN'T YOU!

(fearing for her life)

REVEAL Ghost-CHRIS

CHRIS (ghost)

No!

WYATT

Die Charmed one!

(calls for Excalibur. Manifests in black orbs into his hand)

A POV SHOT of the sword hurdling towards PIPER is shown, then an outside LONG SHOT of a car driving past dampens her painful scream.

FADE SHARPLY TO WHITE

INT. BIANCAS MOTHERS HOUSE – AFTERNOON

CHRIS

Bastard!

Throws himself into consciousness and accidentally TK's the windows of the house which smash into tiny little pieces,

awkwardly symbolizing what he just witnessed.

BIANCA

What? What did you see?

CHRIS

I saw all I needed too see!

(calls) Scrying Crystal and map!

In an instant, in white orbs CHRIS's old scrying gear appears in front of him.

BIANCA

You can't scry for him, you don't have anything too scry with.

CHRIS

(determined)

We'll see.

(begins to scry)

BIANCA

We don't know who we're up against!

CHRIS

We're up against my brother.

BIANCA

Do you think that it's only you're brother? Penny told you that your mothers orders were not too harm Wyatt.

CHRIS

It had to have been a trick, Bianca. How can you fall for things like that: you're a Phoenix; Not supposed to trust anyone but yourself.

BIANCA

Wyatt… there's something wrong with Wyatt he was never like that.

CHRIS

He was always like that!

At that moment the scrying crystal flies out of the window so fast that Chris and Bianca don't even react in time.

CHRIS

It looks like,

BIANCA

He isn't anywhere in San Francisco.

INT. GATEWAY TO THE AFTERLIFE – TIME UNKNOWN

PIPER is shown wearing only white and sitting by herself with her knees almost touching her chest. Her hands are neatly pressed up against her calf muscles. No longer is she calling out for her sons, nor displaying any plausible emotion. She rocks herself slowly with her lips pressed against each other like a small girl who has just lost her dollies but feels too afraid to tell her parents.

INT. HELLS DUNGEON – ETERNAL NIGHT

BLACK NIGHT has refrained from torturing WYATT, who has since awoken and is letting on no emotion and vacant facial expression and thought. Suddenly CHRIS'S scrying crystal appears in the ceiling and falls to the floor.

BLACK NIGHT

(noticing it)

They'll be here, and just on time because I'm feeling cold, come.

WYATT

…Yes.

EXT. ABANDONED DEMONIC COVEN EXTERIOR – LATE AFTERNOON

A second ESTABLISHING SHOT of this place is shown to emphasize the SETTINGS importance. Something is about to go down. REVEAL CHRIS and BIANCA far into the camera shot but still identifiable. CUT to a MID SHOT which TRACKS both CHRIS and BIANCA as they are inspecting.

BIANCA

He's here…

CHRIS

(looking at the edge of the cliff face)

You've been here before?

BIANCA

(looking at the distant waterfall)

Not so long ago. I found my sister here.

CHRIS

Eppie, here?

ENTER EPPIE who shimmers in front of the pair, shocked and extremely emotional.

EPPIE

(fast paced conversation which grows in volume begins

What the hell are you guys doing here?

BIANCA

What are we doing here?

EPPIE

You guys have to go, NOW!

CHRIS

We're not going anywhere.

BIANCA

Why, what is it?

EPPIE

He's here, he'll kill us.

BIANCA throws a shy look at CHRIS and quickly tells him that she's never seen EPPIE so distraught and that something must be wrong

EPPIE (CONT'D)

Bianca, listen to me.

EPPIE tries to reach out for her sisters hand but BIANCA quickly rejects the offer, thinking that she sensed something.

BIANCA

No.

EPPIE

(worried and confused)

What was that for?

(Casts a glance too her right)

Oh no…

In an array of light and dark, as the BACKGROUND MUSIC TENSES, two silhouetted figures appear out of an explosion – plumes of white smoke like stuff expel from what looks like to be a huge entrance to a cave. The dungeon. The CAMERA which seems to fly by, TRACKS speedily too the pair.

CHRIS

(filling with rage)

Wyatt.

After a second, WYATT and BLACK NIGHT appear out of the plume.

BIANCA/EPPIE (In unison)

Holy crap!

CHRIS filled with bottled rage wastes no time and hurdles towards WYATT, forgetting the deformed looking demonic lord standing beside him.

BIANCA

Chris stop!

THE CAMERA TRACKS BIANCA at an OFFSET as she desperately trails CHRIS.

WYATT

Fool.

(Knocks the breath of CHRIS)

CHRIS screams as a pummel too the face and chest send him toppling over sideways with immense force.

BIANCA

Chris!

BLACK NIGHT appears in front of BIANCA. BIANCA manages to swerve out of the way of BLACK NIGHT'S menacing frozen like hands as EPPIE runs to aid her estranged sister.

EPPIE

Hold on BIANCA!

BLACK NIGHT

(turning around to face EPPIE)

I had such high hopes for you.

BLACK NIGHT throws his hand towards EPPIE and a thin but sharp energy/ice like attack reforms and is set, aimed and fired.

EPPIE

Biaa

BIANCA

EPPIE!

As EPPIE'S lethal stomach wound is shown, WYATT changes his stance in the balance and attempts to help Bianca who is about to be annihilated.

WYATT (to BLACK NIGHT)

Liar!

Wyatt grabs a hold of BLACK NIGHT'S throat with his left hand and uses his right one to punch the beast in the dies forcibly. THE CAMERA pans across quickly to CHRIS who, bloody lipped, throws himself up in a rage. But when he sees WYATT trying to help BIANCA he doesn't know what to do.

CHRIS

(doing what he came too do)

You murderer!

(calls)

ROCK!

Using orbing telekinesis, CHRIS sends a large rock flying towards WYATT'S head. Hits, crumbles, WYATT swerves around – forgetting about BLACK NIGHT.

BIANCA

Chris, what are you doing?

WYATT has stunned BLACK NIGHT long enough for BIANCA to get too EPPIES aid but it may be too late.

WYATT

Don't make me angry, CHRIS.

WYATT, unable to control himself summons a telekinetic wave that sends CHRIS crushing into the ground. After two seconds, it seems as though the aftermath of a comet hitting earth has created a pot hole with CHRIS in the middle, forcing the earth down.

CHRIS

Murrddeerrr!

WYATT

(relieves the TK instantly then cries)

I'm SORRY!

WYATT'S attention changes again as the CAMERA SWERVES to BLACK NIGHT, EPPIE and BIANCA. With BIANCA and EPPIE both down on the ground and BLACK NIGHT cold and practically invincible all seems lost.

EPPIE

I told you to stay out of this BIANCA!

BIANCA

Why did you help me?

EPPIE

Because I love you!

Something about the word love makes BLACK NIGHT shiver and flinch one side of his body.

BIANCA

WHHHATT?

EPPIE

I admitted it. Shut up. Now BLACK NIGHT can't devour us.

BIANCA

He can still KILL US!

BLACK NIGHT

Shut the hell up!

(hurls two energy balls which hit BIANCA and EPPIE, electrocuting them)

WYATT

Leave them alone!

WYATT is thrown down forcibly near the fallen BIANCA and EPPIE and jolted with a much more stronger energy ball. CHRIS is the only one left standing.

BLACK NIGHT

So much hatred… Perfect.

EPPIE

CHRIS, don't let him get near you!

CHRIS (to WYATT)

You kill Mom, I'm going too kill you.

BLACK NIGHT appears in front of CHRIS and grabs him by the hair as WYATT did before except this time with much more lethal intentions. CHRIS felt BLACK NIGHT'S freezing hand and soul entering his body, feeding off his hatred.

CHRIS (V.O)

Turns out that the only way to really harm BLACK NIGHT is too admit that you love somebody and feel it while it's trying to feed off your pain and become even more powerful.

EPPIE

Chris! Say you love WYATT it's the only way!

BIANCA

Killing your mother wasn't his intention.

CHRIS (V.O) (CONT'D)

BLACK NIGHT must have been having a field day since I would have let the whole world blow too bits rather then feel real love for WYATT. It just wouldn't happen.

BLACK NIGHT

Nearly…

CHRIS (V.O) (CONT'D)

I knew at the time I was the only reason for hope. BIANCA knew it, EPPIE knew it and even WYATT knew it.

EPPIE

(smiling at WYATT and BIANCA)

Goodbye, all.

CHRIS (V.0) (CONT'D)

I guess It's sort of a good thing we were wrong.

The sound of an eternally annoyed soul who was disobeying every single rule of the cosmos can be heard entering the physical plain.

PENNY

You are all in serious trouble.

PENNY throws out her two first fingers and steps forward closing her eyes and aiming all of her energy at BLACK NIGHT. In a wave of sorrow, BLACK NIGHT screams and screams until he has absolutely no voice left.

WYATT

Oh, my god.

PENNY

I have broken the most sacred rules.

(casts a glare at everyone)

Be certain that I will never ever be to return to aid in anything. You will have to finish him off now, my soul is being ripped into shreds as I speak.

EXIT PENNY

BIANCA strains to get up but is just able to.

BIANCA

CHRIS! Forget about WYATT, call for the book of shadows.

CHRIS, for the first time in a long time thinks things through and realizes that Bianca is right, at least partly.

CHRIS

(calls)

Book of shadows!

As BIANCA and CHRIS hurriedly scan through the book, BLACK NIGHT gets up off his knee in fury without anybody noticing.

CHRIS:

(reading from the book)

BLACK NIGHT: A deformed looking demonic lord whose own mortal parents tried to kill him. Hardly anything is known about this upper level demon but note: it cannot be vanquished with a spell, a potion or any witch power whatsoever.

BLACK NIGHT

(using his energy to pull WYATT closer to him

WYATT

CHRIS, Help!

BLACK NIGHT (CONT'D)

This isn't over!

CHRIS drops the book of shadows, EPPIE screams and BIANCA stands there awestruck as BLACK NIGHT takes a hold of WYATT.

WYATT

CHRIS, believe me when I say that I didn't mean for any-

BLACK NIGHT

Shove it.

Before exiting, BLACK NIGHT casts a glare at EPPIE as if to say I'm coming after you.

CHRIS

What… just happened?

BIANCA

I think WYATT is the innocent in this picture.

EPPIE

I have to go see a healer for this wound.

CHRIS (V.0)

By that time I knew it might not have been entirely WYATT'S doing, but I was still enraged and would never understand BIANCA referring to a murderer as an innocent, no matter how corrupt.

THE CAMERA zooms out very slowly, showing BIANCA move closer to CHRIS and EPPIE struggle shimmer out.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT 4

ACT 5

FADE IN

SHOTS of San Francisco night are shown slowly, alternating via DISSOLVES. A façade of the manor at night is shown with the CAMERA CRANING UP for a few seconds.

INT. MANOR LIVING ROOM – MIDNIGHT

Twelve chimes of the grandfather clock signify the end to twelve hours of torment. CHRIS is shown sitting on the floor silently by a fire.

CHRIS (V.O)

So here I am now sitting vacantly by the only bright thing apart from Bianca in my life. The past twelve hours have been the worst twelve hours of my life. Bianca might think it's mostly over now but it's anything but. I'm no longer turning into a deranged psycho slash drunk alcoholic whenever I think about my brother but it still hurts just the same inside whenever I think about who he is and what he did. I'm still after him, I don't care what BLACK NIGHT does as long as I can get to him first. He killed my mother and there will never be any forgiveness for that.

CHRIS leys down on the floor staring into the ceiling.

CHRIS (V.O)

I always thought that dads death would have been the most tragic part of my life. I never thought in my head that Mom would never be here. I'll wake up and teardrops, they will fall down like rain. I can assure myself of that.

BIANCA silently shimmers in behind the wall that separates the downstairs floor from the living room and just watches CHRIS for a few seconds.

BIANCA

CHRIS.

CHRIS

Hellow.

BIANCA

(walking toward him as he gets up to walk toward her)

Do you… want to go now?

BIANCA and CHRIS make their way into the hall and head towards the manor doors.

CHRIS

Yeah.

CHRIS remembers one thing.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

Actually, I'll be out in a minute.

CHRIS ushers BIANCA outside and closes the door, then takes a few steps back into the house.

CHRIS

Wherever you are Grams… thank you.

FADE OUT

END OF EPISODE


End file.
